tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 5
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 5 4th Era 100, 8th of First Seed, Summerset Isle All at once, Curwe cursed herself for not bringing a lamp or candle as she peered into the early morning gloom. Mustering her courage, she called out, "Anyone there?" There was nothing to be seen, and nothing came from the shadows. Just as she was about to close the door, footsteps approached the door, and a thin voice called out, "Blast and befuddle, girl! It seems like I've been waiting by the door for a century!" In the gloom, Eldacar's bent old form hobbled into view. She was so relieved that it took much of her strength just to remain standing. "I-- By the Gods, what's wrong with you, girl? You're paler than a Sea Elf!" Struggling to pull herself together, she realized that the pause had gone on for too long. "No...I'm...I just had a bad dream. I'm fine, Eldacar, really." Eldacar shuffled closer and peered intently into her face. Already feeling strained, his scrutiny made her feel as if she would shake as if she had the chills. Praying silently to Stendarr in her mind, she pleaded to the god of mercy to take pity on her and Balasian. Eldacar finally nodded. "If you say so. I just might have a tonic for dreams. All you have to do is ask." Curwe shook her head. "No, no. Thank you for the offer, anyway," remembering that most, if not all, of Eldacar's potions, tonics, and "cure-alls" used the same bitter fixative. There were plenty other types of fixatives out there, why did he always have to use Blisterwort mushrooms? They had to be imported from Skyrim at fantastic cost, not to mention the mushroom's short shelf life. Store it in a container with a loose-fitting lid or in the open air on a shelf, and within a week it withered into a shape that resembled a pile of dung, losing all its alchemical properties in the process. "Well, my girl, do you have anything for me?" Eldacar asked, doing his best to smile, though it looked more like he was grimacing into the sun. The pearls. Right. Curwe smiled, anxious to make Eldacar leave as quickly as possible without having him realize she was trying to get rid of him. "The usual?" "Of course, of course! Hurry up now! A long drive back from this Gods-forsaken beach!" Walking out back to the shed with the old alchemist shuffling behind, she opened the door and reached inside. Dragging out a crate, she closed the door and hoisted it up into Eldacar's carriage. After helping the old Altmer up into the driver's seat, he took the reins and peered down at her. "Are you sure you're alright? I have potions for--" Trying not to sound exasperated, Curwe did her best to sound convincing. "I'm fine. Please. And don't forget..." "Huh?...Oh, right...Yeah...You'll be needing to be paid." The old man searched his robes and pulled out a small satchel, tossing it down to her. She caught the bag. "Why's it so heavy?" Feeling the bag without opening it, she asked, "What's in here? Rocks?" Eldacar grimaced. "I'll have you know that even rocks are valuable under the right conditions. You must remember the Granite Elixer I created for--" "Yes, I remember quite well," she interrupted. "So you really gave me rocks?" she scowled. "Yes, you fool! Valuable rocks and minerals!" Clicking to his horse and snapping the reins, he slowly left the beach. Curwe watched him until she could no longer hear or see his carriage. "Balasian?" The invisibility spell having worn off, he was now fully visible. Stepping from behind the door, he replied, "Here. That was the old alchemist?" Rubbing her forehead, she said yes. "And it seems that he cheated me. He said he gave me rocks." "'Rocks'?" Dropping her hand, she looked up at him. "Normally I get coins or sometimes a piece of jewelry in payment for the pearls, but he's never cheated me before." He extended his hand. "May I see it?" She handed him the satchel. "Be my guest." Taking the bag with him to the fireplace, he stirred up the coals and added two logs before seating himself onto the rug. Upending the satchel onto the floor, the contents spilled out, and Balasian gasped before he laughed in amazement. "Curwe!" Hurrying in, she asked, "What's the matter?" before her eyes were drawn to the carpet. A little shriek escaped before she could suppress it. Lying on the carpet were garnets, emeralds, amethysts and one diamond that sparkled in the firelight. Getting down on her hands and knees, she stared in astonishment. Watching her reactions, Balasian smiled and said, "He did indeed give you rocks and minerals." Propping herself up on her knees, she murmured, "So I wasn't cheated after all." Pausing to gather her thoughts, she breathed deeply and said, "I've never gotten this much from him before, you know. He must have sold more to jewelers this time than alchemists." "I thought you said he was an alchemist himself." "He is. Mother worked out a deal with him decades ago. He got to keep a small portion of the pearls, and sell the rest of them across the Isle and split the profits with her fifty fifty." Balasian frowned quizzically. "This is a really remote area. How did he know your mother lived here?" Curwe smiled out of one corner of her mouth. "He was her suitor." Begining out of one corner of his mouth, Balasian's smile spread to the other side before he replied, "It must have been awkward for your mother to have both your father and the alchemist courting her at the same time." She grinned before answering. "No, it actually wasn't. Eldacar was attempting to 'court' her when she was beginning the farm. My father came along later, when she broke it off with Eldacar. Father was a young man looking for work, and my mother needed the help, so she signed him on." "Why did she break up with Eldacar?" Balasian wanted to know. Curwe smiled. "Eldacar was an old grump back then, even. He was, and is, good with potions, but he was lousy with wooing. Mother said he would drone on and on about chemical mixtures and the people he made them for and how much they paid." Balasian's laughter echoed around the room, and it wasn't long before she found herself joining in. Wiping her eyes, Curwe was still smiling. With Balasian holding open the bag, she scooped up the gems and put them back inside. Looking up, she asked, "Are you hungry?" Returning the smile, he replied, "Famished." "Maybe you'd like to wash up beforehand." "You have the facilities?" "Yes, a stream just past the front door. It pools into a small pond a little ways ahead." Getting up off the floor, he lent her his hand and pulled her up. "You have more clothes?" he asked. Smoothing her dress, she replied, "Yes. Two boxes. Let me place them in your room." Wandering back down the hall with the pouch in her hand, she left it on her desk while she gathered up the boxes. Feeling a presence in the doorway, she looked up and saw him standing there. "Need any help?" he asked. "No, I'm fine," she replied, while trying to carry the stacked boxes. As she stood up, the top box fell off with a clatter, and spilled the clothes over the floor. Balasian grinned from the doorway. "Nice try. You do need help." As they stuffed the clothes back into the box, she said, "All right, so maybe I do need the help." He grinned again. "Let me take this one," taking the box off the floor and following her to the room he had slept in. Setting them down near the bed, she straightened and said, "Okay. I'm going to get breakfast ready." Walking into the kitchen, she got out the basket of apples and the apple cider off the tallest shelf. Setting down plates and cups, she set a bowl of apples and a knife in the center of the table and went into the hall, intending to gather her own clothes, and bumped into Balasian. "Would you like to wash up first?" she inquired. "You go. You're the woman of the house," he countered. She frowned. "But you're the guest." He folded his arms and smiled out of one corner of his mouth. She stared at him, though it was not long before she caught his smile herself. "Fine. But I expect no more disagreements of this nature," she stated. His grin became broader. He bowed low. "As you wish, my Lady." * * * As they sat and ate, Balasian asked if she had any knapsacks. Looking up from her plate in surprise, she asked, "Why?" Carefully setting down his empty cup, he replied, "I'd like to leave your farm. To keep you out of any danger that might come looking for me." "But you're safe here. You said it yourself; this is a very remote beach." He sighed. "I'm still not entirely sure if I was followed." Looking up into her amber eyes, he continued, "You've been very kind to me. So much more than I expected. Let me repay you the only way I can." Deep disappointment filled her heart, before spilling into her eyes and down her cheeks. "If you want to repay me, you'll stay here." she said in a trembling voice. She liked him, even though he had only been there for a short time. She thought they got along well together, despite their races' history. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw that she was serious. "Don't you want to stay?" she pleaded. His heart was torn. He wanted to keep her safe by leaving as soon as possible, yet he loved the serenity of her farm, and he also valued her friendship, though he had only known her two days. It seemed as if the world were glass, and if he said the wrong thing, it would shatter and could never be mended. He heaved a deep sigh and said truthfully, "Of course I do. But I'm--" She got out of her chair, and kneeled at his side. "Then stay! The gods have not decreed that you should leave! There has been no thunder in the heavens, nor has there been any storms of fury on the sea." Sliding out of his chair, he kneeled on the floor and took her hands in his, giving in to his thoughts of living with her and healing the tear in his heart. "Then I will stay. You have my word." Curwe leaned into his chest, and he hugged her close. Category:Blog posts